Realisations
by Elzangel
Summary: Teddy and Lily start to realise things that they never thought would happen.  Bit of fluff basically.  One-shot.


**My first Teddy/Lily Luna fic. I have another written, not linked to this but its an M rating so Im not sure whether to post it or not, as its stronger than my usual smut and there's not a lot of smut on here for this pairing so I don't know so review this fic here, let me know what you think of it and tell me if you think I should post my other one. If I don't post it here, it's likely to end up on livejournal. **

* * *

><p><span>Realisations<span>

He stood in the yard, leaning with his back and right foot against the wall, his 'natural' mousy brown hair blowing slightly in the gentle breeze. The noise from the party inside was distracting him from his thoughts, and was getting too much for him, which was why he'd had to escape. He lit what the muggles called a cigarette and took a deep breath, the smoke calming him slightly- the cigarette being his excuse for going outside. He concentrated on the smoke spiralling into the air, wondering how on earth he'd gotten to where he was. He must have been more like his Dad then he thought, he sighed. At least he hadn't inherited being a werewolf, just got a bit tetchy at full moons, though it was usually unnoticeable, but in his other traits there were little things that were exactly Remus Lupin. This being one of them. He heard the noise of someone entering the yard caused him to break from his revere, and to resort to the major trait he'd inherited from his mother, and converted his hair to what people saw as a more 'normal' colour for him, although without looking at his reflection he instantly knew that it was one shade too dark, but no one would notice. He continued smoking waiting for someone to join him. He heard a male voice say 'Hi,' and turned to see Scorpius Malfoy enter the yard, he returned the greeting accompanied along with a nod of his head. 'Just had to have some air, you know what I mean?' Scorpius asked, leaning against the wall next to Teddy. Teddy gave a slight smile and nodded, 'What about you?' Teddy held the cigarette up as way of explanation. 'Ah, Cancer sticks as Rose calls them. I sometimes think of taking it up as a way of escape but I think Rose would kill me.' Teddy chuckled.

'Yeah, she's tried to lecture me a few times.' Scorpius smirked his family's trade mark smirk, and raised a light blonde eyebrow and chuckled. 'Sounds like Rose. I love her to bits, but she can't half drive me mad at times.' It was now Teddy's turn to smirk and raise an eyebrow. 'I think that's why I had to escape, it's all a bit...'

'Much?' Scorpius nodded. 'Yeah, I can imagine, especially with the current situation. Must be your first full family gathering?'

'Yeah, and my own engagement party no less.' Teddy let out a full blown laugh.

'What an introduction to the family, mate. But welcome.' He held out his hand which Scorpius gently shook.

'Cheers. It's all worth it though.' Teddy nodded. 'And the family's a lot better than my own.'

'Even Ron?'

'Even Ron,' he chuckled. 'It feels nice to be part of such a warm family, I know nice is an inadequate word, but I don't really know how else to describe it. You're lucky to be part of it.'

'I'm not really.' Scorpius shook his head.

'You are. Blood doesn't matter. You could always marry one of them.' Scorpius' laugh was cut off when he saw the look Teddy gave him, and if he had been more astute would probably have noticed his hair darkening. Scorpius grimaced, 'Ah, the Victoire thing. Sorry mate forgot.' Teddy looked puzzled then realising that his companion couldn't possibly know the reason for his discomfort shook his head, slight relief causing his hair to lighten a fraction.

'Nah, don't worry man. That was a long time ago. We were young. When she left Hogwarts, we travelled and I realised she wasn't... down to earth enough for me. We just didn't fit as well as I thought we did.' He shrugged. 'Just one of those things.' Scorpius nodded and they both stayed silent for a few seconds before Scorpius broke the silence.

'Is there anyone else in your life right now?' A scowl formed on Teddy's face, he honestly didn't know the answer himself. He shrugged.

'Not sure.' He took another drag on his cigarette before continuing, 'How did you know Rose was the one?' He turned to study the other man's face a he answered.

'I just did. It felt right you know? With other girls something was missing. I knew her for about 6 years before I fully realised it, I mean she'd been a part of my life what with me being in Gryffindor and best friends with Al, but it was only when we were both prefects that it clicked. I sometimes wonder if we'd have gotten together sooner if she'd been in Gryffindor rather than Ravenclaw but,' he shrugged, 'these things happen for a reason. I'm just glad we got our act together, even if it did take so long. Why? Someone you think might be the one?' Teddy was relieved when at just that moment the backdoor opened and he didn't have to continue with this conservation. They both turned to see a copper haired girl standing at the door.

'Ah there you are. Scorp my darling cousin has been searching everywhere for you. It's time to make the speeches.'

'Cheers, Lils. Later mate.' He patted Teddy on the back before going inside, back to his doting fiancée. Lily stepped outside and walked over to Teddy, her turquoise dress fluttering in the wind.

'Hey you.' She put her arm around him, snuggling into him slightly. He reciprocated and pulled her closer towards him.

'Hey Lils. How are you?' She turned to look at him.

'I'm good. Oooh ciggie, give.' He laughed and held the cigarette out to her, but rather than take it from him, she just let him hold it while she smoked. He laughed. 'What? Don't wanna get me fingers dirty. Anyway, what's wrong with you? What you doing out here?'

'Oh, just wanted a smoke, nothing's wrong.' He held the cigarette towards her again, she gratefully took a drag.

'Don't pull that one Teddy Lupin. I know something's wrong. Your hair isn't its usual colour.' He frowned at her.

'It is. It's turquoise, same as your dress, and that piece of fake hair you've got in your own hair.' She smiled.

'You like? But no your hair is too dark, by about one and a half shades I'm guessing.' Teddy was astounded. It was so slight a difference he didn't think anyone would notice. He opened his mouth to protest but she shook her head. 'I know you. So spill what's wrong?'

'Meh, I don't know, just a bit down.' Lily nodded. 'I just feel a bit out of sorts. I feel like everyone's settling down but me.'

'And me.' She laughed.

'Yeah but you've only just left Hogwarts and have your whole life ahead of you.' Lily let out a full belly laugh.

'Tedz, you're only 9 years older than me, you make it sound like you're in your 50s. You'll be settled one day, why the rush?'

'I just...' he sighed, and looked down at her to see her brown eyes boring into him. She placed a hand on to his arm.

'You've met someone haven't you?'

'I...', he was tempted to lie but knew it was no good. 'Yeah, sort of, but I've always known her.' He noticed a slight scowl flutter on her face before she quickly regained her composure.

'Well what' stopping you?'

'Too many things. I don't know she wants me for one.'

'I'm sure she does.' Lily couldn't help thinking what a fool this girl was, if she didn't feel the same way for Teddy he obviously did for her.

'Even if she does, I doubt we can be together, what with her family.'

'Why? Is she from a death eater family? I'm sure it won't matter. Look at Scorpius and our Rose.' He shook his head.

'No, nothing like that.'

'So what's the problem then? Nothing can be that bad.' He sighed.

'You wouldn't understand.' She scowled.

'Why wouldn't I? Because I'm too young? I'm not a little girl anymore!' She folded her arms and flopped against the wall, a frown deeply secured on her face.

'No, it's just... I mean... Lils...' He stepped in front of her and held her face in his hands. 'I can't explain. If you'd been in love you'd know.' Her eyes shot up and he could see the anger dancing there.

'Who said I haven't been in love?' He was a bit taken aback at this. 'What, I'm too young to be in love? Shows what you know.' She turned her head away from him and so missed the look of sadness that fell upon his face. He stepped back to his position against the wall and next to her. His heart beating and his head flooded with thoughts if confusion.

'Wow. Who Lils? You never mentioned anyone. Do we know him?' He tried to be excited for her, but really he was hurt that one she hadn't trusted him enough to tell him this and two that the feelings he harboured for her weren't reciprocated.

'Yeah, well obviously it's not serious because 'I'm too young'. Anyway we're not dating or anything he had a girlfriend and it's complicated.' He nodded.

'Looks like we're in the same boat then.'

'Don't know about that. I think mine is slightly worse, you're not thought of as a child, and if this girl doesn't like you it's her lost.'

'Same with this guy. You going to tell me about him?' Lily flicked her eyes up at him.

'You going to tell me about her?'

'If you promise to tell me about him.' She rolled her eyes and sighed.

'Okay.'

'Well, I've known her for so long. I don't know how it happened.' Lily nodded, thinking it was the same with her. She didn't know how she had got into her situation. As a child she'd joked that her and Teddy would get married but no-one thought it was serious. At one point, Lily thought she'd out grown it, round about the time he got together with Victoire but deep down her feelings had always been there. It was only in recent years when her family and friends had started to settle down that it dawned on her that the reason she was single was because she was already in love- with Teddy. Lily tuned her thoughts back onto the conversation going on, trying to calm down her anger that she couldn't have the one person she wanted.

'One day I saw her after not seeing her properly for about 6 years and it was like wow! I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed her for so long.' Lily nodded sadly, her heart breaking as he continued. 'She's amazing. She gets me in a way no-one else does.'

'I get you,' Lily angrily thought. 'Bet she doesn't notice if your hair is too dark.'

'But there's too much against us. We're really close, maybe like a sister to me, and I don't want to wreck our relationship, you know?' She nodded, of course she knew. 'Then there's her family. I don't think they'd be too happy.'

'They might be happy, our family would love to have you, so I'm sure hers will be too.' Teddy smiled.

'You think so? Would your family really love to have me?' She nodded.

'Just look at when you and Victoire were together.' He sadly smiled, of course that's what she meant.

'Yeah, but... well there's the age difference.'

'Age is nothing. Surely the story of your parents should tell you that. Honestly you can't let little things get in the way. Like I said you have it easy so I don't know why you're complaining.' Teddy was taken aback by her harsh tone, he'd temporarily forgotten about her claim to being in love.

'Sorry Lils. You were going to tell me about your chap.'

'He's not my chap and I've just found out he never will be because he's madly in love with someone else.'

'Awww Lils.' He went to put his arm around her but she shrugged it away.

'Doesn't matter, you wouldn't understand. All that stands in your way is petty things. It's probably not even love. You claimed to be in love with Victoire clearly you weren't.' Teddy's hair suddenly changed to a vibrant red colour alerting her to his anger and discomfort.

'Lils, don't be like that.'

'Why not? I'm fed up of people thinking they have it hard, I had to put up with it from Rose and that was nothing and now I've got it with you. Do us a favour just tell her.' Lily when to walk away but Teddy caught her arm.

'Why don't you tell your guy as well. Seems you're moping over nothing as well. And how do you know I haven't told her?' By now his hair was a deep scarlett. She pulled away from his grasp.

'Because if you had, you wouldn't be here moping you'd be in there, all cuddled up with her as you introduce her to the family.'

'Same with you and your guy and actually I did tell her. Just. I told her just now.' Lily turned round and stared at him, her mind whirling. 'I just told the girl I loved that I loved her and she told me that she was in love with someone else and is walking away from me.' Lily stared at him, as her mind pieced everything together, then she launched herself at him. Luckily his Aurors reactions kicked in and he caught her, pushing her against the wall as they kissed passionately. Her fingers laced into his hair, which was now his normal shade of turquoise. She groaned and he slightly pulled away, still holding onto her.

'What about your guy?' He smiled teasingly. She smiled.

'I think we've just realised we're madly in love with each other.' He grinned and leant back into their kiss.

'About time. I think you two will be very happy together always thought so.'

'Did you now? So how long have you thought this?' Teddy looked thoughtful as he played with her hair, with one hand while still supporting her with the other.

'Don't know. I've always known she was special but I think it was when she was about 16, she came home for the holidays and looked so grown up. She was wearing a short skirt and knee high boots, a green t-shirt and her hair loose down her back and I thought 'Isn't she beautiful.'' Lily kissed him again, more gentle this time.

'I'm not beautiful.'

'You are. You're stunning and I'm glad it was me you were talking about.' She nodded.

'Same, but we still have the same problems our family.' He groaned and leant his forehead against hers.

'Don't, let me enjoy this and we'll think about it later. Why don't you come back to mine later and we'll discuss it?' She nodded and they kissed pasionately, before he broke away again.

'However, we've got to go back to this party. I think we'll be missed.' Lily scowled and Teddy chuckled, kissing her forehead.

'Let's go then.' She took his hand and lead him towards the party. He let go.

'I'm not ready for everyone to know just yet.' She nodded, and they both returned to the party, hoping no-one had noticed how long they were gone.

Just as they were sneaking back in, they were spotted by Scorpius and Rose who were dancing together in the middle of the floor.

'Where have those two been?' Rose asked, a furrow appearing on her face.

'Probably just catching up. You said yourself that you haven't seen Teddy for awhile and everyone says how close him and Lily are.' Rose nodded.

'Guess you're right.' He smirked.

'I always am.' She hit him playfully.

'Ow.' She chuckled and snuggled into him as they continued to dance. As he looked across at Teddy and then Lily who both looked so happy, he couldn't help but think that maybe this time he was wrong and that maybe there was more to it. But Teddy and Lily? He shook his head, that was ludicrous, but then again at one time he'd have said the same about him and Rose and look at them now.


End file.
